And When You're Here
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: AU - Roles are switched drastically, with Zero the pureblood, Kaname the pureblood turned human, and Yuuki the orphaned hunter. Just a snap shot of what one of their days might have been like.
1. And When You're Here

A/N: I dunno where this came from, really I don't. It's one of those things that hit you over the head continuously until you pay it proper attention. As stated in the summary, there is major role reversal in here, and on a random note, I'm guessing Kaname to be about eleven, and keeping in mind he grew up as a human, he'll be behaving like a regular eleven year old. There won't be any mature purebloods here XD

As for warnings, Zero is...well he's very different :D

-

**And When You're Here**

**-  
**

Snow. It was that time of the year again. Staring expectantly through the window, Kaname's lips lifted in a soft smile that couldn't begin to express the actual excitement he was inwardly feeling. For around this time, no matter how busy, no matter how late, _he_ would come. Whether it was just five minutes or five hours, he always came on this day. And as if to honor his arrival, the skies would grace their town with a thick white coat of icing to cover their streets and rooftops.

A sudden chirpy voice to his immediate right interrupted his thoughts. "Wow, it's so pretty outside! Kaname-kun, wanna go make a snowman after breakfast?" Kaname looked down into curiously bright large brown eyes and wondered… "No, that's alright, Yuuki-san. I'm fine with staying inside, thank you."

The younger brunette pouted a bit, but nodded, knowing there was no persuading her friend should he decide on something. If he wanted to stay inside, then that was what he would do. Yuuki on the other hand, would definitely be going out to the park to get her hands on that snow.

"Breakfast is ready, you two!" The chairman called cheerily. Both Kaname and Yuuki exchanged a resigned glance before heading for the kitchen.

With how their guardian's menus usually went, they were understandably surprised to see what was laid out on the table. "Er, did you make all of this?" Yuuki blinked.

"I'm afraid not," the chairman grinned sheepishly, taking a seat, "we just had a very early visitor this morning who left us a rather extravagant meal to take advantage of." He waved them over. "Come now, take a seat!"

An early visitor? Kaname felt his heart clench as he immediately realized who that had to be. So he already came, but had left without a word. Without coming to see Kaname.

Suddenly holding less than pleasant feelings for the snow outside, Kaname tried to keep in his sullen expression as he sat down and slowly gathered food onto his plate.

Unknown to him, the chairman sent Kaname a sympathetic smile from across the table before moving to pour some warm syrup over his buttered pancakes. The young boy had tried his best to hide his disappointment, but the chairman could see it clear as day, practically labeled across his pale face.

_Ah, you are such a terrible heartbreaker_, the chairman inwardly admonished, _coming without seeing him and then leaving such obvious traces of yourself behind for him to sulk over_. Kaname must be in a state; the ex-hunter shook his head. The brunet always looked forward to this day, as it always guaranteed a meeting with the most important figure in his life.

But the chairman wondered whether that would have been a good idea this year as he chanced a thoughtful glance in Yuuki's direction. The ten-year-old's parents had been brutally killed by a vampire, and the girl herself was raised as a hunter. Despite her light attitude, the chairman could only guess as to how far that reached when it came to the same race that'd taken her family from her just mere weeks prior to coming here.

Today was Christmas Eve. After what she'd gone through, the chairman wished for her to have a calm, fun-filled holiday to forget her past for even a little while. And if _he_ had come…well, the chairman wasn't sure if things would have gone well for her at all.

_Yuuki is so wonderfully kind, though_, the chairman hoped. _It's hard to imagine her being rude to anyone, whoever they may be_. Despite the way her parents were killed, she seemed to be doing remarkably well since the incident. He and Kaname had tried their best to get her to open up to them, and she was getting a bit of that vitality back.

"I wonder if we can have the same person make food for us again," Yuuki hummed happily, biting into one of the strawberry scones. "Can you ask them to come again?"

Plastering on a quick smile, the chairman gave out a hasty reply, "I'm not sure, but I can make sure to at least ask." Satisfied, Yuuki beamed back.

Kaname lowered his eyes as his hand clenched around the fork in his hand. "May I be excused? I don't feel hungry."

The chairman parted his mouth to get the boy to eat _some_thing, but took one look at his face and merely gave a slight nod. "I'll keep some for you in case you get hungry before lunch."

* * *

By the end of the day, both the chairman and Yuuki were sending Kaname worried glances. Yuuki had tried to keep her mind on her snowmen, but had inevitably drifted back to the way Kaname had looked so despondent at breakfast and his possible reasons as to why. Everything had been rather normal until then. In fact, she could even say Kaname had been happier than usual as he gazed at the snow outside, hence her decision to invite him to the park with her in the first place.

But after their rather exquisite morning meal, Kaname's mood only seemed to tread downhill, and it was now time for dinner. What could have happened for the older boy to be so sad for so long? Yuuki had yet to see him this way, and grew terribly concerned at the way he'd practically holed himself up in his room to read the beautiful day away. Or sketch. Kaname was extremely good at that as well. She'd accidentally caught sight of one of his pictures, and although he hadn't been too pleased with what she'd seen, Yuuki thought the drawing wonderful. The boy in it was beautiful too.

She'd impulsively asked after whom Kaname had drawn, but hadn't received an answer, and seeing how important it was to Kaname, she didn't mind it.

"Um, chairman, isn't there anything else we can do for him?" She whispered. He only sent her a small smile. "Sorry, Yuuki, there's only one person who can make him better, and he's not here."

"He…?" Could it be…? "Is it that boy Kaname-kun has in his sketchbook?"

The chairman blinked. Sketchbook? Oh! He laughed nervously. He hated to give away information Kaname held so dearly, but Yuuki was going to meet him anyhow, so it couldn't hurt to give her a few hints, could it?

"Mm, something like that, yes."

"He must be really close to miss him so much, huh?" The chairman could tell she was thinking of her own parents and squeezed her shoulder.

* * *

Kaname woke to gentle fingers stroking his cheek, moving to go through his hair. His lips lifting in a smile, he sighed softly and automatically turned his head to get more of that familiar hand, his eyes still closed.

There was a soft chuckle. "Kaname, I swear you must have been a kitten in your past life."

Hearing that voice worked to rouse him fully and realizing it wasn't a dream, he quickly scrambled to get up. "Zero!"

"Yes, Kaname?"

Wine red eyes blinked. "Zero…" He looked up into expectant eyes. "You…you weren't here today…" He couldn't keep the hurt out of his tone and inwardly winced at how vulnerable he sounded.

Zero hummed. "Mm, I left something else for you, though, didn't I? Did you like the scones?" His bright lilac eyes slid to the small plate with said half-eaten treat still on it, left on the table in front of the couch Kaname had fallen asleep on.

"…Yes." They had been delicious, but if Zero thought food could make up for his presence, he was terribly wrong.

As though reading his mind, Zero smiled apologetically and leaned forward to press his lips to Kaname's forehead. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come until now, but there were things I couldn't get away from. Forgive me?"

Kaname pouted. Zero was being horribly unfair. How was Kaname supposed to say 'No' to one of Zero's smiles?

Catching his mutinous expression, Zero laughed softly, unknowingly making it even harder for Kaname, and affectionately brushed a few locks out of the younger boy's eyes. "What should I do to make up for my mistake?"

Well, Kaname wasn't one to miss such an opportunity. "Can you stay until tomorrow? Since you didn't get to come today…" He was more than sure he'd receive a polite decline to his invitation, but still couldn't help but hope for that slim to none chance of Zero actually saying yes.

He bit his lip as he saw Zero look contemplative for a few moments before he sighed and parted his mouth. "I don't know, Kaname…"

Right. He should have known… Feeling his eyes sting, Kaname ducked his head and tried to blink away the aching tears, desperately wishing Zero hadn't seen them. He flinched when he heard laughter.

"Kaname, I'm sorry," Zero didn't sound sorry at all, Kaname bitterly noted, feeling an arm wrap around his shoulders, "I didn't mean to tease you so." Cradled against the older boy's side, Kaname squeezed his eyes shut when he felt soft lips flutter against his ear, "Of course I'll stay, if that's what you want."

It took a moment for the words to register. Snapping his eyes open, Kaname looked up incredulously. "You-! You did that on purpose?!" Zero couldn't suppress the amused smile curling his lips. "I couldn't resist. You pretty much walked right into that one." He gently rubbed noses with Kaname as he stroked his cheek.

"Zero!"

The pureblood merely smiled. "You seem keen on calling my name tonight. So where will I be sleeping? I personally wouldn't mind sharing your bed." Zero tilted his head. "I know it'll be a hassle to get one of the guest rooms ready."

"You'll stay with me?"

Amused with how quickly the younger boy could go through his emotions, Zero nodded, "It'll be easier and gives me the perfect chance to hide your second present while you're sleeping the night away."

Kaname frowned. "How am I supposed to sleep after you said that?"

"You will, don't worry." Zero ruffled his hair.

* * *

True to his word, Kaname had fallen asleep rather soundly, and he woke to Zero reading as he leaned against the headboard. So the vampire had stayed…

"Breakfast is ready, if you're up for it," Zero put the book down to smile down at him. Kaname shook his head. "I want to find out where you hid my present."

"That can wait. I don't want you to open it until I after I leave."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Zero's smile only made Kaname all the more suspicious as to what the pureblood could have gotten him.

* * *

The chairman actually winced as he saw the stormy expression on the face of his adopted son. What had Zero done now? He seriously thought that pureblood took too much amusement out of teasing Kaname like this. And his only excuse, every time, was,

"_He looks so cute when he's angry." Cue charming smile._

What kind of answer was that? The chairman doubted he'd ever understand the hell spawn that was Riku and Yuri's child.

Oh Juri, Haruka, what would either of you say, if you two were to see this? He mourned before frowning. On second thought, they might actually try to add to Zero's arsenal, giving the older boy further material to rile their son. Juri and Haruka did have a weird sense of humor the chairman was never quite able to grasp.

"I hate him…!"

"Ah, Kaname…?"

"I hate him!"

"Kaname-kun?"

"I—" Kaname took a deep breath. "I'm going to kill him," he said quite calmly. The chairman coughed delicately. "What did Zero-kun give you exactly?"

Kaname clenched his jaw before he finally relinquished his tight hold over the gift, shoving it towards the chairman. "You can laugh all you want, I don't care," he muttered out.

Looking down at the picture, the chairman was hard pressed to do just that, but miraculously managed to keep his laughter in. "It's…very interesting."

Kaname snorted.

The chairman merely nodded, trying to think of something other than a five-year-old Kaname in a frilly pink dress with matching white shoes and a pair of fuzzy pink bunny ears fixed to his head. Admittedly, it was adorable, but considering who Kaname really was (a pureblood prince) it was…difficult to not imagine what his reaction will be should he see the picture again in a few more years.

To Zero's credit, he hadn't left Kaname to suffer the indignity alone. Kneeling behind the young brunet, his arms wrapped comfortably around him, the older pureblood was dressed as a cat, fuzzy ears with a tail and all. He wasn't in a dress however, most of his milky thighs visible due to the white shorts he'd been wearing as well as his smooth pale arms from the sleeveless turtleneck.

The chairman tilted his head. Now that he thought about it, Zero was wearing a lot less than Kaname the bunny, who, despite having to suffer the cross dressing, hardly showed any skin, the long sleeved dress coming down to his knees.

"When did he take this?" He wondered aloud. Kaname, still upset, just shrugged. It wasn't as though he really remembered something from when he was that young.

"He just said he didn't want me to see it until he left. Now I see why."

The chairman smiled. He doubted Zero asked that of Kaname for that reason. The older pureblood actually enjoyed making Kaname mad, after all. He probably just didn't want to stick around for the chairman's questions on when exactly this picture was taken, as the ex-hunter didn't remember this either.

"Kaname, were you able to give him your gift?" He changed the subject. The effect was immediate. Kaname ducked his head, a flush to his cheeks. "Yes," he answered softly.

_Ah, at least that went well_, the chairman nodded.

* * *

"Zero, is that new? I've never seen you with it before." Takuma smiled, watching his childhood friend toy with a delicate chain around his neck. He suspected it was made of white gold, as well as the small ring that hung from it. His green eyes softened when he saw Zero lifting it against his lips. "A gift from a special someone, maybe?"

"Yes."

The blond blinked. He hadn't expected Zero to actually grace him with an answer, much less one so clear. Not to mention, he hadn't been serious when asking that question. "Oh."

"Is it so surprising, Takuma?"

The blond noble shook his head. "I just feel immense pity for whoever it is you hold so much affection for. We all know you're a terrible tease, Zero." A day didn't go by where his grandfather's patience and murderous rage was put to the test.

The pureblood shrugged, completely unrepentant, not even bothering to deny it. "He's the cutest thing when angry, looking like a wet kitten."

Takuma smiled wryly. Pity indeed. "Just be careful with how you treat him. Everyone has their limits, Zero." Expecting another flippant reply, he paused at the tender smile the other vampire sent his way.

"Thank you for your advice, but he _is_ the most important person to me, you know."

Takuma sighed fondly. "I hope he knows that."

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knight.

Thank you for reading! I wouldn't blame anyone if they were weirded out *snort* I still am.


	2. Back in Peace

A/N: Erm, didn't know if I should put this up, but ah, here it is... I also got fairly curious as to what Yuuki and Zero interaction might have been like in this situation :)

-

**Back in Peace**

**-  
**

Loud delighted laughter rang throughout an underground room in a fair-sized three-story house. Two couples and their children hung around casually, lounging against each other comfortably on a cushiony couch while they watched their sons amuse themselves silly.

Or rather, one of them amusing himself at the other's expense.

Long brown curls tied back at the nape of her neck, Juri, still giggling, turned to the vampire she considered a brother in all but blood to ask, "Ricchan, I've always wondered," she started.

"Is our son a sadist?" Yuri finished, watching the boys' interaction with dismay. What happened to the cute puppy love that was so common amongst children? Sure, her son was a pureblood, not exactly a vulnerable human child, but Kaname wasn't any different in that, and the younger boy was an absolute sweetheart. Where did Zero's strange streak of humor come from (if they could even call it that)?

"Oh, that wasn't what I was going to say at all," Juri blinked. It _was_ about dear Zero, but, "I was just going to ask whether Zero-kun was in love with our Kaname or not."

If she were anyone else, Yuri would have gaped like a fish. As she wasn't, and very much a proper pureblood, she merely sent her sister in all but blood a blank look that still worked to convey her utter confusion and incredulity.

"What?" She added.

Haruka, who had been busy sympathetically patting a whimpering Kaname on the head, perked up when he heard the words, 'Zero-kun', 'Kaname', and 'in love' in the same sentence. He chuckled at seeing Yuri's expression. "I'm sure you're familiar with the tugging on pigtails routine?"

"Tugging on pigtails…" Yuri slowly repeated. "That…explains way too much," she sighed. "I was almost worried. I thought he _liked_ bullying Kaname-kun." Well, he did, but not for the reasons she thought. "Now that I think about it, he doesn't act that way with the other kids he's met." He still teased them to an extent, but it was simply because he could.

Unsurprisingly, Souen Ruka was a personal favorite to mess around with, and Yuri could now see why. The young blond, in a way, reacted similarly to little Kaname when she was upset.

But either way, "Zero," she called sternly, "Kaname-kun is going to hate (that word was bound to catch his attention if he adored the younger pureblood as much he seemed) you if you keep teasing him like that. He doesn't understand your brand of 'I love you'. You have to be gentle with him, he's still young."

Wide lilac eyes blinked up at her and Juri squealed silently, latching onto Riku's shirt. "Zero-kun's so cute! I don't think I'll ever be able to stay mad if he looked at me like that." Not that she'd ever felt anything like it towards him, but if there ever came a time where she knew she might have to be stern and strict, she doubted she'd be able to keep it up.

As if to emphasize Yuri's statement, Kaname buried his face into his father's leg and let out a shy squeak, his tiny hands trying to grab desperately onto the fabric of Haruka's pants. When the older boy crawled over to him, he tried to climb onto his father's lap to no avail. Haruka merely patted his head again and chuckled softly.

"It's okay, Kaname, he won't hurt you."

"I won't." Zero repeated, sitting up on his knees. "Sorry I scared you, Kaname," he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to the younger pureblood's flushed cheek.

Juri giggled. "See? They kissed and made up! Zero-kun, please take good care of our Kaname."

Zero, perhaps looking a little too serious for such a lighthearted request, especially at his age, nodded solemnly. "He's the most important person to me."

* * *

And that hadn't changed since. Zero smiled softly as he looked over another shirt, tilting his head. "Can you have this in red?" Presented with a variety of different shades, he tapped one that most closely resembled the hue of Kaname's eyes and checked his watch. "Takuma, let's go. It's time to give your dear old grandfather another aneurism." Not paying any mind to the blond's exasperated sigh, he turned back to the other vampire. "Thanks. I'll have this…in a week's time?"

"Of course, Kiryuu-sama. Thank you for stopping by once again." Zero waved a hand over his shoulder as he left the store.

"About grandfather…please go easy on him today. He's been having a difficult month." Takuma shook his head. Zero raised a brow. "When _isn't_ he having a difficult time?" Dealing with the council was crap at best, and downright hellish at worst. He'd seen, one too many times, when Asato came back from a meeting with a huge migraine topped with a horrible temper.

"And you know I only mean well when it comes to 'Sato Jii-san," he quirked a smile. Takuma barely retrained himself from pulling his hair out. "Zero…" He gave another ragged sigh. The pureblood was the only one capable of calling his grandfather in such a way and live to do it again not two minutes later. He doubted anyone even dared to call him by his given name.

"And where are you planning to go after harassing grandfather?"

"Back to my special someone." Takuma couldn't help the smile that came to his lips in response to Zero's affectionate grin.

"You aren't teasing him too much, are you?"

"I've been on my best behavior since Christmas." Zero playfully placed a subservient pale hand to his chest. He conveniently didn't mention he hadn't been able to see Kaname since then either, so he hadn't a chance to 'act up'.

"This'll be your first time visiting him in the year, isn't it?"

"Yes, I had to give up New Year's for Hana's party." Zero made a face. "If he hadn't promised me that knife set…" Those knives had been the main Christmas gift for Kaname. He was half glad he hadn't stayed long enough to see the chairman's reaction to it. A knife set for an eleven-year-old human? He could already see the protective parental outrage.

Takuma laughed lightly. "His father does have the best collection for those things. I hope your special someone liked it."

Zero looked off to the side, suddenly finding the elaborate designs on the wall rather interesting. "I didn't let him open his gifts, both of them, until I left." Hence, he didn't even know how Kaname received it. That picture, he could imagine a well enough reaction to, but the knives, he'd no idea about. The young brunet could have thrown them in the fireplace to burn for all he knew.

Takuma's eyes softened. "Zero, you better stay for longer that a few hours this time, or he'll never let you out of his sight."

"You make it sound as though I _want_ to leave, when it's the last thing I'd do if given the choice." Zero scowled. What kind of sane vampire gave up someone like Kaname in favor of meaningless parties and boring chatter between old farts at a meeting?

"Why don't you go to him now? I'll make up something for grandfather." It wouldn't be too difficult. With Zero, nothing was too unusual.

"Thanks Takuma." The blond was too good to him at times; Zero considered stopping by a bookstore to get one of those graphic novels his childhood friend seemed so fond of.

* * *

In the midst of coloring in one of the trees she'd drawn, Yuuki froze and blinked, her hand coming to an abrupt stop. Slowly putting the crayon down, she drew herself up from the carpeted floor and headed for the front door.

Clicking open the lock and turning the handle, she pulled the door open and flicked a pen out into the palm of her hand, keeping it in a firm hold. Her large brown eyes were hard as she gazed up into soft lilac.

"How may I help you?"

The pureblood had to refrain from snorting. That subtle steel under her polite tone sounded more like, 'would you like a knife in your gut?' _Looks like the chairman picked up something better than soft innocent cotton that needed saving_.

"I'm here to see Kaname." Pink lips lifted in a small solemn smile. "You must be the hunter the chairman mentioned. Outo-san?" His eyes slid down to the writing utensil she was holding. He didn't doubt she'd be able to find some other uses for it should she find him a threat.

Her grip on the pen loosening, Yuuki pursed her lips. "The secret password?"

"Cows love blue cheese."

The moment the words passed his mouth, it was as though a switch had been turned off. "Phew," her face relaxed into a smile. "You're good to go. Sorry, but I can't just let anyone inside, you know?"

"Phew? I was afraid that pen might've found itself lodged in my eye." Zero raised a brow.

"Oh don't worry, it would've, if you got the password wrong," Yuuki said proudly, flicking the pen up before catching it smoothly in her hand.

"Good to know. I'm guessing the chairman already told you I was coming?"

"Mm," she nodded. "You're here a lot earlier than I thought, but Kaname-kun will be happy, so that's good."

Zero sent her an amused smile as she easily played around with the pen. Even at a mere ten years of age, the Outo line was nothing to laugh at in terms of hunter skills.

"I don't know a lot about vampires besides killing them, but Kaname-kun says you're not so bad, so I guess it's okay." Yuuki looked up at him cautiously. It was actually hard for her imagine a boy like him, seemingly so young, capable of preying after humans. Not to mention, he was pretty normal, minus the unnatural beauty, and it was surprisingly easy to talk with him.

She could understand why Kaname said he wasn't like other vampires, but Yuuki doubted she herself could ever truly let her guard down. It was just built in her instincts as a hunter, more to do with genetics than anything personal.

Zero just nodded. So the younger boy had been talking about him. "Thank you." Having dealt with some hunters previously, he was more than grateful for her open mind. He knew how blind prejudice could be. His parents had never condoned it, neither did Kaname's, and he wanted to follow in their example.

Zero himself didn't have many experiences with humans to speak of, but his parents had, and he'd grown up with their elaborate stories on the different humans they'd met and became familiar with throughout their long lives. Their memories were enough to show him humans were more than food, and although physically frail, possessors of an infinite number of other strengths to make up for it.

"Zero!"

"Kaname," he smiled, letting the younger boy take his hand to tug him back to his room. He gave the hunter girl a wave as he was willingly led away.

* * *

Once inside Kaname's room, Zero was immediately greeted with one of his most favorite Kaname expressions, which was a half-angered half-confused frown. "I didn't see you on New Year's." Christmas Eve and New Year's. Those two days were nearly a must, and Zero had missed both.

He knew he should be feeling guilty, but getting to see the wet kitten look he loved so much almost made it worth it. "I'm sorry Kaname," he seemed to be saying that an awful lot whenever he saw him, "I had to give up that day for something else." Hana's party of all things… He cringed. But _that_ was definitely worth the knives, he reminded himself.

Already knowing Zero wouldn't answer _what_ he'd missed that day for, Kaname just crossed his arms. Zero was always busy, he repeated to himself for the umpteenth time, he couldn't listen to Kaname's every whim and fly to where he was whenever he wished.

Still, he stubbornly wanted to refute, still, he wanted to see him as often as he could anyway. If he could find who or whatever that was keeping Zero from him, he wanted to tell them to leave the older boy alone so Kaname could have him for even a little while.

(One Aidou Hanabusa went flying as he tripped on a chair leg.)

Squatting in front of the younger boy, his long coat fluttering to slowly settle around him, Zero spread his arms. "First things first," he smiled, "can I get a proper greeting from you, or is it being withheld from me deliberately?" If it were, he had to admit that'd hurt, as much as he knew he deserved it for getting the younger boy so (adorably) angry.

Kaname lowered his eyes and bit his lip. This _had_ to be one of Zero's tactics again in trying to get Kaname to forgive him. He hadn't noticed on it when he was younger, but whenever he was particularly upset with Zero, the emotion would never last for more than two minutes once he saw Zero in person.

A smile, a few sincerely apologetic words, and his anger was miraculously forgotten. He was aware of it now, but even knowing that, Kaname raised his eyes, even knowing that, he still couldn't stay mad. He didn't _want_ to be mad at Zero.

His cheeks warming, the former pureblood slowly stepped forward, lightly brushing his hands atop Zero's shoulders, taking note of how cool the fabric of his coat was from the outside weather, and looking down into ever familiar lilac eyes. "Welcome back, Zero," he mumbled, lips barely moving, as he dipped his head to press a light kiss to the older boy's cheek.

Letting his knees touch the carpeted floor, Zero leaned forward to pull Kaname closer and sighed softly, resting his head against Kaname's small shoulder. "It's good to be home," he whispered. "I did miss you Kaname."

"Then you should've come sooner," Kaname admonished, though his voice came out just as soft. He curled his fingers in a loose grip on Zero's shoulders, breathing in the light scent of spice that always managed to linger around the older boy.

"You're right, I should've," Zero smiled wistfully, and he wondered whether Kaname knew just how desperately he sometimes wanted to make good on that promise. He was already aware Kaname held a large part of him, different in depth and weight compared to other people he'd met throughout his life, but never did he feel it so acutely as when the boy had to be forced away from him.

"How long?" Kaname murmured, referring to how much time he would be able to spend with Zero this time before the vampire had to leave.

"Longer than last time," Zero answered vaguely, stroking Kaname's cheek as he leaned back, "now what is this I hear about you marking up the chairman's walls with your knives?"

Kaname flushed. "Those were an accident!" Zero chuckled. A flustered Kaname was endearing to watch as well. "I'm aware. Do you want something to practice your aim with?" It wouldn't be too difficult to arrange something. Though if he remembered correctly, aim was the last thing Kaname needed to work on. Learning to fight close range with those blades would probably be more beneficial.

Zero tilted his head. A few sparring sessions now and then couldn't be too horrible. That hunter girl would most likely appreciate the practice. He wondered whether she had a specific weapon of choice she preferred over others. It wouldn't be surprising.

"My aim is fine, Zero," Kaname pouted, slightly insulted the older boy assumed that was the problem. "I just didn't know the blades would be so sharp."

Zero grinned. "Those knives are special." They were made for Kaname specifically.

"Because you gave them to me," Kaname smiled back, earning himself a kiss to his forehead.

"That too," Zero whispered.

"Um, hey guys," Yuuki poked her head in. "I knocked, but no one answered, and this tray is kinda heavy, so…" She trailed off, showing the numerous snacks she'd been carrying. "The chairman had a little too much fun in the kitchen."

Both Zero and Kaname eyed the food blankly before turning their hardened gaze onto the short brunette. Yuuki swallowed, stepping back. "He said these were for _you_ guys," she said haltingly, "he never said anything about _me_ eating them," she quickly set the tray on the glass table and hurried to leave, but (curse those vampire genes) Zero easily intercepted her escape and closed the door before she could get out.

"I'm sure the chairman will be happy to know you've enjoyed them along with us, Outo-san," Zero smiled. He waved an inviting hand towards the couch. Yuuki glared up at him, leaving no doubts as to just how much she'd be enjoying this, and dropped herself on the couch heavily.

"So even vampires aren't immune to the chairman's cooking?" She raised a brow.

"Even a vampire would need an otherworldly digestive system to stomach his food." Zero agreed.

All three of them looked down on the snacks apprehensively and simultaneously reached for something on the tray (_what_, they couldn't exactly identify)…

* * *

Chairman Cross looked up curiously from his paperwork when he felt things had been too quiet. Deathly silent was more like it. He wondered whether Zero had taken the kids out to the park or something, and shrugged, continuing on with signing more inane papers.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knight.

Thank you for reading! No seriously, since this is some weird shit XD For those that understand Japanese, a part of Zero and Kaname's translated conversation kind of went like:

_'Okaeri, Zero.'_

_'Tadaima, Kaname, aitakatta.'_

_'Dattara motto hayaku ainikureba yokattajyan.'_

*squeal* Sorry, I just look weirder now, don't I? XD


	3. To Find Him

A/N: Hello :D Long time no see, guys :) For some reason, my brain has been everywhere lately, and it only deigned to focus on this one recently... Hopefully, I'll be able to get to everything else... But after school starts, I probably won't have time again D: Rush, rush, rush!

Just as a recap for people coming back to this story, it's the role reversal one :D Zero is the pureblood, Kaname the pureblood turned human, and Yuuki the hunter :) Hope you guys like it *cross fingers and prays*

-

**To Find Him**

-

"_A vampire's thirst can only be quenched by the blood of their loved one…"_

Kaname knew this was all wrong. He was wrong. He hadn't meant for things to turn out this way, never. All he'd wanted, since he could remember, was _his_ love, _his_ care, and _his_ attention. None of that was supposed to change; to advance to something else Kaname was much too embarrassed to name, even in his mind. Just the slightest inclination of it made him react in ways that were absolutely mortifying. It went far past embarrassment and into, 'Please kill me now; so that if I were to be a spirit, at least then others won't have to see me this way.'

The only other person who knew about it was Yuuki, and Kaname hadn't even told her. Rather, she'd walked right into it and had herself a front row view of everything.

'_Geez, and I thought you were having a nightmare or something. So much for the concern.'_ After one sleepy glower and disgruntled twist of her lips, the door was closed none too gently.

Kaname had nearly cried. The high-pitched wailing included.

Predictably, he couldn't look Yuuki in the face for the next week without wanting to pull off a ridiculous imitation of a scared rabbit or some national high profile criminal hiding from the authorities.

Unbeknownst to him, his avoidance had been more than obvious to Yuuki, who found it aggravating, but cute. (The former due to not being able to find him during Guardian duties, and the latter due to it simply being Kaname. She gambled on whether to tell Zero anything – Kaname's reaction to _that_ would have totally made her day – but firmly decided she wasn't that much of a witch, and settled for sending the older brunet a knowing smile.)

After a week of it, however, the aggravation was definitely weighing more heavily than the cuteness, and Yuuki had tracked down Kaname to the library and deliberately chose a seat next to him, calmly murmuring,

'_If I have to spend another day of being late for class changeover with Zero asking me – every single time – about where you are, I'm going to send him a special letter.'_

Special letters. Those were always to be dreaded nowadays. It was much like a code between them now; something that only Kaname and Yuuki shared since children. It'd started out so innocently, with Kaname offering the idea of Yuuki writing small messages down to the people she missed (her parents) to alleviate if only a little of her pain. She then suddenly left a letter on his desk one day, and what could Kaname do, but write one back?

The frequency of the letters had petered out over the years, and had evolved to leaving teasing remarks or humiliating reminders of certain events only childhood friends would know about.

'_Wha—_'

'_About that night,'_ Yuuki interrupted casually, writing something down in her book.

Kaname nearly choked on air. _'Yu-Yuuki…!'_

'_So, you either come on time this evening, or Zero finds out more about you than he's ever wanted to know,'_ she finished her writing with a flourish and snapped her book shut. Standing smoothly, she spared him not a glance before making a clean exit, extremely proud she'd had the guts to even make such a proposition. It was probably cruel of her to hold something like that over her childhood friend, but she needed a strong enough motive to get Kaname moving. He couldn't avoid her or his prefect duties forever. A week was sufficient enough time to get over his girly embarrassment.

That had been a month ago, and things had only gotten worse when it came to…well, _it_. Even better – _Zero_ had also noticed something was off, and wasn't at all afraid to show his concerned curiosity over Kaname's strange behavior.

The young brunet sighed, bowing his head, his dark locks fluttering around his face. He was glad for it, since the other students would surely think him strange, just sitting there with his cheeks flushed for no apparent reason.

He couldn't stand the fear and insecurity he was constantly suffering from. Everyday, every minute, every second felt like an eternity; and when in his presence… Kaname roughly shook his head. This was getting pathetic. He had to do something, and soon. He couldn't continue to worry both Yuuki and Zero, and at this rate, it would never stop.

But could he simply change the way he was? Kaname's throat tightened. To actually push those thoughts away; to push _him_ away? Yes, it would help if he could – Kaname bit his lip, his heart trembling. But that couldn't – it wasn't – It just wasn't possible.

But how to fix this…

* * *

"Hey, Hanabusa, get – Oh." Akatsuki blinked as he saw his cousin sitting on his bed, perfectly awake and dressed primly in his white uniform. This was a first. He couldn't remember a day where he hadn't been his cousin's last minute alarm. This day, however, or rather, this evening, he not only woke up on time, but seemed oddly occupied as well.

"Hanabusa?"

"I know, I'm coming, hold your horses," the younger blond vaguely responded, his expression still pensive.

"Not that, did something happen? Is it Zero?" Whenever Hanabusa was concerned about something, it was always related to their pale pureblood. It'd always been that way since they were children. Akatsuki could clearly recall his cousin getting jealous of Ruka with all the attention Zero would place on her whenever they met. Akatsuki, too, had thought, perhaps Zero felt something more for her than simple friendship, but the older pureblood had made his opinions regarding that more than clear.

'_I don't mean for this to sound harsh, but she simply reminds me of someone else I care for deeply.'_

It was an honest answer Zero had graced him with as a reward for his daring to ask such a personal question. Despite the closeness Zero shared with some of his inner circle, he was still a pureblood, and they, mere nobles.

Well, with the exception of Takuma, Akatsuki corrected. The blond practically knew everything there was to Zero. It made Akatsuki wonder sometimes, with how close they seemed, but…

"That human came by and asked me a favor." His cousin's answer broke through his thoughts.

"What?" A human? "You mean Outo Yuuki?" He knew Hanabusa disliked her, and why. The slim brunette held not a shred of basic vampiric customs when approaching Zero, and it wasn't just Hanabusa that opposed to her continued ignorance.

Akatsuki personally thought she did it deliberately, not out of mere ignorance, just to see their disgruntled faces, but he'd never know.

"No, the other one." The younger noble groused, his crossed arms tensing with irritation.

"Kaname?"

"…He wanted to see Zero." Akatsuki raised a brow. Well, that was nothing new. What was Hanabusa so worked up about?

Seeing his expression, the blond pouted, "It wasn't that, it was just the way he said it, alright?" With all the blushing and shy hesitancy the taller brunet had never once shown in front of him. What was up with that? It'd made Hanabusa all the more cautious. What did Kaname want with Zero?

Akatsuki frowned. The way he said it? "Was he angry?"

"No," Hanabusa grumbled. Quite the opposite, actually.

Akatsuki sighed shaking his head. This was getting nowhere. "Just tell Zero about it, it isn't as though he can't protect himself from a mere human." Not to mention, the chance of Kaname ever _want_ing to hurt Zero seemed close to nil.

"Yeah, yeah, but I don't like it," Hanabusa mumbled, getting up from the bed. The older noble huffed a laugh. "When do you ever when it comes to him?"

* * *

Yuuki narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong with you this time?"

"I'm—"

"You're not."

"But I will be," Kaname smiled softly, if a tad awkwardly, with how nervous he felt.

Yuuki treated him to a long hard stare, and nodded satisfactorily. "You better." She'd had enough of worrying. She didn't mind caring about either of them, but she hated to see one of the people she loved most hurting in any way, and lately, Kaname had been letting out some quiet wistful sighs that had had her on edge.

She would've asked Sayori about it but felt that it wasn't her place to go babbling about Kaname's problems to someone he didn't know well. Especially if that problem had anything to do a certain pureblood.

The hoard of screaming girls took their attention. It was time. Yuuki tied her hair back into a high ponytail and marched forward, keeping firm ground as she warned her fellow schoolmates to stay back and keep a safe distance. None of them knew just how close to death they came every evening, did they?

And if not for the main attraction – she gave the pale pureblood a quick glance – they might as well have died the first night the vampires had come to settle into the dorms. Yuuki had grown up with Zero for neigh on five years. She knew him, but she didn't know the others, and would never trust them alone with a human in reaching distance.

Especially one particularly annoying blond… Yuuki cast a suspicious narrowed eyed glare towards said vampire and resisted the urge to conk him on the head with her beloved Artemis. He was getting close to the girls. Again. And as always, she saw his eyes straying to their exposed neck, no doubt thinking about how far he could sink his fangs in for a taste of their blood.

Some vampires were just all the same…

"Yuuki, you know he won't touch them," a familiar soft baritone spoke above her shoulder. She blinked. "Zero." She nodded. "I know, but if the girls ever came here with a scratch or something…"

"He won't risk Zero's anger," Takuma smiled. In fact, all of them knew not to anger their pureblood. It could be considered as unfortunate, but they'd all seen Zero lose his temper that one time, and would never dream of having it aimed towards them.

'That one time' had even Takuma's grandfather on edge the following days. It had been a reminder that, although he may physically look to be only in his preteens, Zero was still very much true to his lineage.

The blond noble had no wish to see just what his childhood friend was capable of now that he was nearing his majority.

"And Kaname," Zero smiled, turning to the young brunet, "come see me after your prefect duties are done for the night."

Kaname could only manage a nod, wanting desperately to at least give the older boy a proper greeting, but knowing he'd only make himself look like an idiot if he opened his mouth. Takuma sent him a sympathetic glance as he stepped in behind the pureblood. It was more than obvious, what Kaname was so afraid for.

He'd seen it happen with plenty of other vampires before this, from both genders. But while they had every right to worry, Takuma doubted the same could be said for Kaname. Zero cared about him in ways Takuma hadn't thought possible of him. The pureblood was quiet, and from an outsider's point of view, fairly docile, but as with any vampire, especially a pureblood, quiet and docile certainly weren't words used to describe them, and in Zero's case, characteristics such as those were extremely relative.

Yes, he inwardly frowned, to all, but Kaname.

Zero was always so careful when it came to the younger boy. He loved to tease him, to see his cheeks color, and he loved to make him smile, for those lips to lift just so, and those eyes to shine in just the right way. Takuma could tell Zero cared for Kaname like he would no one else. That his attachment was, most definitely, not one a pureblood should continue to hold.

Kaname was human. A young, fragile human that could die at any moment, and if Zero were to lose Kaname…

"I'll be waiting," Zero whispered softly, his voice so low Takuma thought the younger boy might have missed it. But Kaname gave another nod, his eyes warm, before turning back to the girls.

* * *

"Takuma," Zero sent his childhood friend an exasperated glance, "just because Senri and Rima are gone doesn't give you the right to make yourself comfortable in my rooms." He swiftly took off his stiff uniform jacket to casually toss over one of the nearby chairs, completely loosening his tie, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"I've been thinking," Takuma started, resting his chin on his folded arms, completely ignoring the look the older vampire sent him, "when you mentioned a special someone, did you mean Kaname-kun?"

Zero paused from unbuttoning his shirt, his expression turning impassive. Takuma nodded. "So it is him." His brilliant green eyes lowered concernedly. "Zero, with your condition…"

"Takuma, I know you're worried; and I appreciate what you're trying to tell me, but it's fine," Zero tried for a smile. "I've lasted this long with you and your grandfather's help. I'm sure I'll find other ways if this one stops working."

"But Zero," _if you could take him…_ Takuma pursed his lips as Zero shook his head, his barely there smile turning resigned. "Once I'd found out about my 'inheritance', I'd already chosen how I'd live my life. I don't plan on changing that."

"And Kaname-kun? What of him?" The blond's voice lowered. He still could not accept what his friend, his brother in all but blood had long since decided to do. He wished more than anything for an alternative, and as selfish as it may make him sound, if he needed to use Cross Kaname to prolong his friend's life, he would gladly do so.

Zero looked off outside the window, his soft eyes determined, but pained. He could not bring himself to do as Takuma suggested. Kaname was all he had left of the life he'd been forced to leave behind. Everyday that he caught himself in that garnet gaze, he was reminded of the promise he gave to Juri.

"Kaname is human, Takuma, he can only live for so long. Their lives are extremely short in comparison to ours. I _will_ live to see his last breath." He would never leave Kaname on his own. He would be there for the younger boy in whatever way he needed him.

Takuma stood up, his gaze fierce. "Zero—!" Stubborn pureblood!

* * *

Yuuki frowned. "You're going to see Zero? Now?" She checked the clock hanging on their kitchen wall. The chairman had managed to find someone (_how_ she'd never know; his 'connections' reached far and wide) to handcraft a clock that had Zero and Kaname's stylized faces as the two pointer hands with her own face replacing the numbers twelve, three, six and nine. They'd all thought it embarrassing, but the chairman refused to put it down, and as he seemed to enjoy looking at it so much, they hadn't the heart to take it down themselves. Soon, the clock would be reaching its third birthday since it'd started to tick.

"He asked for me," Kaname sipped some of the hot chocolate Yuuki had prepared for both of them.

Yuuki raised a brow. "And if he asked you to jump off our roof, you'd do it?"

Kaname blinked. "Why would he ask for such a thing?"

Yuuki paused, her mug halfway to her lips, and shook her head. Whenever it came to Zero, Kaname just turned into a, a – well, she inwardly groused, she didn't know what, but it was a something! She couldn't understand how he could be so single minded sometimes. Even she'd needed a break from her parents back in the day she still had them. Kaname just wanted to be with Zero, period. She couldn't remember a single moment he'd ever mentioned not wanting to see the pureblood's face for a day. It was as though he couldn't think of anything else he could want.

Did Kaname really care for Zero so much, or was he just clinging to him because the pureblood was all he knew since he'd lost his memories?

"What?" Yuuki looked up to see Kaname staring at her, his garnet eyes wide.

"Kaname, I—" She started to get up. She hadn't known she'd been speaking her thoughts aloud.

"I do, Yuuki," Kaname quietly set his mug down. "I do." He whispered. His gaze was focused on the milky brown liquid below, streaks of smoky white traveling through from the melted marshmallows.

About to reach across the table, her arm outstretched (to do what, she didn't know, she just didn't want to have Kaname looking at her like that again) Yuuki's hand faltered, her fingers curling, her arm slowly traveling back. "I, I'm sorry I said something like that. I really didn't mean for you to hear it."

"It's alright, I know it's…unnatural," Kaname shifted his attention to the grains of the cherry wood table, "but it's what I feel; I can't simply change that."

"No, Kaname, I didn't say that," Yuuki weakly protested, about to stand again. "It's just," she sighed, "I've, I've never felt like that for anyone, and it's hard to understand. It's hard to understand how you could give away so much of yourself without being scared." Kaname never seemed to hesitate when doing so for Zero.

"I am scared, Yuuki," he smiled sadly, "all the time." Zero didn't need him, not really, but Kaname did, and so desperately. Not to mention, Zero even lived a different life, completely separate from Kaname's own safe, bland world.

How was he to keep someone like Zero close by when everything seemed to work in accomplishing just the opposite? It hurt terribly to know Zero wouldn't always be there, to know Zero perhaps didn't need him as much as Kaname would have liked.

"Kaname…" He was, wasn't he? She'd assumed too much, only looking at the surface of his smiles, his warm eyes, the utter contentment he seemed to exude when with the pureblood. But it wasn't just happiness that Kaname felt for Zero. In fact, the very source of Kaname's greatest fears might as well be Zero.

Their somber atmosphere was broken by the cheery alarm from the clock, stating it was now two-thirty. Yuuki sighed. "Alright, make it quick. Just because we don't have school tomorrow doesn't mean you should take your time." They still had things to do tomorrow as prefects, and Kaname hardly got any sleep as it was.

Kaname laughed lightly. "A little late for that, Yuuki, but I promise not to take too long."

* * *

Lilac eyes narrowed. "Takuma—" Two soft knocks cut off whatever he was about to say.

It was Kaname.

"We'll finish this at a later date; Kaname comes first," Zero said softly, his tone hard. Of all times for his childhood friend to bring up such a topic…

Resigned to getting his head chewed off when that happened, Takuma nodded and got up, sending Kaname a bright smile as he passed to get to his own rooms. He wasn't giving up until Zero changed his self-destructive plans.

Kaname watched the blond go, his eyes thoughtful. "Was I interrupting something?" He asked concernedly, raising his hand to gently rub between Zero's brows. "You…sounded angry."

"It's between Takuma and I, nothing for you to worry over, Kaname," Zero smiled tiredly, taking the younger boy's hand in his own as he led him to sit on the couch. "Are you thirsty? Would you like something to eat?"

Kaname shook his head, swallowing nervously. "That's, it's fine. I'm fine."

Zero shot him a glance, but turned towards the window. "Are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been giving yourself a lot of space lately. Have you been thinking about something?" Zero pulled the golden cords holding the velvet cloth back, letting the curtains fall shut.

Kaname felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach; maybe lower. Did Zero…know? But not even Kaname himself had known until recently! How could the pureblood have known?

"I – yes," Kaname whispered, closing his eyes. There really was no use in hiding if Zero already knew. He could feel his cheeks heating in shame. What was Zero going to say to him now? His eyes nearly burned at the mere thought of the pureblood telling him how disgusted he was, for Kaname to keep his distance from now on.

_Please, not that… Never that…_

"Kaname?" Cool fingers stroked his cheek, coming to rest under his chin, gently pulling his face up. His heart pounding, Kaname tried to resist – he hardly wanted for Zero to see him this way – but those fingers were persistent.

The silky soft pad of a slender thumb traced his closed lids, fluttering across his lashes. "You're trying to keep yourself from me," Zero murmured, his gaze contemplative, "Why…?" He couldn't quite refrain from letting the pained confusion show in his voice.

But no, this should have been expected, Zero reminded himself. It was inevitable, as Kaname grew older and more involved in human society. Zero, a pureblood, could not hope to continue cultivating a close relationship no matter how he wished for it. He would soon fade from Kaname's life entirely, just watching over him from afar. Zero had long since prepared for such an outcome, truly he had, but now that the time was nearing, he was won't to give up whatever connection he had left with the one person he'd come to treasure so deeply.

_And yet, it does not matter what you wish or care for._

Kaname comes first. He will always come first.

Kaname's throat tightened as he also took notice of the pureblood's emotions. The resigned despair, pain, frustration, loneliness…

"Zero, please…" He whispered his own fear and anxiety fading at the sudden turn of events. If he could do anything to alleviate even a small fraction of what the pureblood was going through, he would do anything… Anything…

"What are you thinking of, Kaname?"

Lips trembling and hesitant, "To stay with you." He'd finally dared to say it.

In an instant, the hand was gone. "Kaname, I think you should leave." Zero's voice was low and strained as he headed for the bedroom.

Kaname was already getting up, panic coursing through his veins at Zero's – Zero's – well he didn't know what it was, but he needed to, or he would lose the pureblood.

_I came here to prevent that, not push for it!_

"Zero!"

The older boy stopped, pausing for a few moments, his head about to turn, before he turned back and reached for the knob. He couldn't do this. He needed more time. Making sure not to bite through skin, he made a fantastic work of his bottom lip, his body tensing. It was horrifying to know he might not have been able to hold himself back if he'd stayed there for a second longer.

_'To stay with you…'_

The sweetest of Temptations Zero couldn't ever allow himself to have.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knight.

Thank you for reading!! *bows* (Now I'm bowing wherever I go - I bet it's the Korean/Japanese influence)

Did anyone figure out what Kaname was so mortified about in the beginning? XD I thought maybe Yuuki's line was a good enough hint XD Especially when she mentioned having thought of it as a nightmare :P


End file.
